


Luck

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ha! I beat you. She's still alive!" Tru jabs triumphantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyacinthian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hyacinthian).



"Ha! I beat you. She's still alive!" Tru jabs triumphantly. "You were so confident that you had her before. How does it feel to be so horribly wrong?"

Jack offers a careless shrug, one eyebrow slightly raised. "One lost to you doesn't matter so much every once in awhile. It's only natural, in the grand scheme of things, that you'll win some anyway. You were lucky."

"Lucky? Luck had nothing to do with it! I beat you fair and square. You know that I did." She smiles slightly, softening only a little the glint of defiance in her eyes.

Jack again practically brushes her off. "Okay, fine. It was more than luck. You're good at what you do. Who am I to argue?"

Narrowing her eyes, Tru places her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you defending yourself? You lost and all you're gonna say is I'm good at what I do?"

"Well, what can I say? I believe in good sportsmanship. You did a good job. I'm not going to deny it." Jack shrugs. "And anyway, isn't it much more pleasant when we're nice to each other?"

Tru's eyebrow shoots further up. She falters. "I...uh...I don't know what you’re trying to do," she says, "and I really don't care right now because I beat you." She grins and begins to walk off. "I'll see you on the next rewind," she calls over her shoulder.

Jack watches her go and shakes his head. Losing a life to her cause every so often is always worth the look on her face, her happiness.

He chuckles to himself as he heads off in the opposite direction to which Tru went. "Luck. Right."


End file.
